


Fraternisation Policy

by Franniesgurrl



Series: Scientific Discoveries [1]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franniesgurrl/pseuds/Franniesgurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francine is stuck on a boring surveillance with a boring co-worker when things get a little less... boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternisation Policy

Francine yawned and leaned back in her chair, sipping her coffee and thinking glumly about how very dull surveillance was 99% of the time. This one in particular had turned out to be a giant waste of time despite Dr. Smith’s assurances that he had absolutely solid-gold information that the Russians had booked this hotel room for a meet to turn a double agent. They’d scrambled to get cameras into place and listening devices and then absolutely nothing had happened. They’d been sitting and staring at an empty hotel room on the monitors for ten hours now and nothing. It was already midnight and she stood up to stretch, walking to the window to stare out over the lights that lined the Potomac River.

The phone rang and she went to answer it, knowing it would be Billy doing a final check in, probably calling from home before he went to bed. “Lucky guy” she thought, looking longingly at the unused bed in the room they’d set up camp in.

“Anything yet?” said the gruff tones of her boss when she answered.

“Not a damn thing Billy. We haven’t even had a visit from Housekeeping in that room. I think the entire thing is a bust. Nobody’s going to have a meet at this time of night.”

“You’re right,” he said. “And I’ll look forward to telling Dr. Smith that his sources were crap tomorrow. You may as well shut it down and try and get home to recover what you can from the evening.”

“Do you think I could just stay here and sleep?” she said in reply. “It’s such a waste of a luxury hotel room and I’m too tired to drive home.”

“Well, it’s already booked and paid for.” She could practically hear Billy shrugging over the phone line. “So if you want to, go ahead. It’ll look less suspicious if it looks like the room was used for its intended purpose.”

She gave a hard laugh. “The Watergate Hotel rooms only have two intended purposes: treason and cheating on your wife.”

“Well, as long as you’re not planning treason, I don’t care what else you do there,” said Billy with that deep laugh of his.

“Thanks Billy.”

She hung up and walked over to the surveillance equipment they had piled on tables. After making sure there was a time stamp on the video to show it was past midnight, she ejected the tape from the VCR and bagged it for the evidence bag and she was just finishing her notes in the log book when the door swung open and Ephraim Beaman walked in carrying bags of takeout. She’d almost forgotten he’d gone out to grab snacks.

“Anything happen while I was gone?” he asked, slouching across the room nervously. He put down the bags and peered at the monitor over the top of his glasses.

“No – in fact when Billy called to check in, he said we could go home.” She didn’t want to tell him she’d be staying here – she just wanted to figure out a way to hustle him out of there as fast as possible so she could wrap herself in one of the robes hanging in the bathroom and then slip between the soft Egyptian cotton sheets. Maybe she’d have a bath first, she thought idly to herself – that marble tub looked big enough for two; she could wallow in there for a while before bed.

“So we can shut all this down?” Ephraim’s voice cut through her thoughts. She looked at where he was pointing to the equipment.

“Yeah. I already stopped the videotape and bagged it,” she said. “And logged us off the clock.”

“Okay – I’ll start boxing this all up to move it in the morning then.” He leaned over the table and was just reaching to pull out the power cord when the loudspeaker crackled to life.

As she leapt across the room to push his hand from the knob, they could both clearly hear a man’s voice. “You wouldn’t believe the hoops I had to go through to get this set up. Some days I swear we’re being spied on.”

“Where’s the spare video tape?” she hissed at Beaman. “I already bagged the other one – get a new one in before we miss something important.”

He was already rushing to pull out a new tape and slammed it into the machine to hit record, just as a woman’s voice giggled and answered “Who’d want to spy on us?”

“This doesn’t sound like an agent meet,” frowned Beaman, sitting down in the swivel chair and starting to adjust the sound levels.

“Shows how much you know,” said Francine. “This could be a peacock dance or something. Now shut up and see if we can’t get something.” She glared at the screen where they could only barely make out two shadowy entwined figures. “Can’t you do something with the light levels? Why can’t they make our lives easier and turn on the lights?”

“Maybe they don’t need lights on for whatever it is they’re negotiating,” jeered Beaman.

“Oh nobody’s that unattractive,” answered the blonde agent smartly. “Not even you would have to do it with _all_ the lights off.” She knew she’d scored a hit at the scowl that went across his face.

He turned back to stare at the screen moodily. “I still think Smith got bad info,” he said. “This still seems like just two people getting hot and heavy to me.”

“Well, we have to make sure so you may as well sit back and enjoy the free in-house movies,” she smirked. She wondered how uncomfortable she could make him and purposely leaned past him to turn up the volume knob on the speaker, pressing up against him. She could see the flush rising up his neck and laughed so he’d know she’d noticed.

“Haven’t you had to do one of these before?” She breathed the question into his ear, enjoying watching him twitch. “I thought it would be one of the _perks_ of being on so many surveillance teams.”

“Sure I have,” he grunted. “It’s just that…”

“Just that what?” she asked, purposely dropping her voice to a Marilyn Monroe whisper.

“Just that, ah, it’s usually fat Eastern European businessmen, not…” he gestured at the screen where even in the dim light available they could see the two people were young and slim and obviously _very_ attracted to each other, based on the breathy moans coming from the woman.

“Well then I guess it’s your lucky night then, isn’t it?” From her angle standing behind him, she could see the rising bulge in his crotch that he was attempting to cover unsuccessfully with his hand.

As the moans from the loudspeaker grew louder, she began to concentrate on what they were saying. “You know, I’d swear that man’s voice is familiar. Maybe this really is some kind of peacock dance.”

The words had barely left her mouth when the woman’s voice could be heard clearly through the speaker. “Oh God Lee! Do that again!”

Francine straightened up and looked at Beaman whose mouth had dropped open. She was pretty sure she looked exactly as surprised as he did.

“Is that who I think it is?” he asked in a stunned voice.

“Oh yeah, if you think that’s Scarecrow and his housewife, then it’s exactly who you think it is!”

They both turned as the screen on the table lit up as one of the agents in the other room finally hit a light switch. Francine suspected Amanda may have hit it accidentally because she was leaning back on the wall between the hallway and the bedroom, writhing as her partner knelt on the floor in front of her, his face buried between her legs.

“This can’t be what Smith thought was going on,” said Beaman, unable to drag his eyes away from the screen at the sight of their apparently innocent coworker dressed in nothing but a corset and stockings being thoroughly eaten out by her partner.

“No, I bet that’s exactly what he thought was going on,” said Francine, slowly, although she also couldn’t stop watching. “I think he’s been trying to get something on them for months and thought this could be the way to do it.”

She looked at Beaman who was staring at her in confusion. “Gimme a break! They’ve been fucking like horny teenagers for months now. How can you call yourself an agent and not know that?”

“So what do we do now?” said Beaman finally. “Give Smith the tape and let them get fired for fraternisation?”

Francine couldn’t help laughing at how prim he sounded. “Fraternisation? That’s what you call that?”

She pointed to the screen and regretted it almost instantly as they watched Amanda sink to her knees and yank Lee’s cock out of his pants to swallow it as he lay back on the floor, arching his hips towards her.

“No, I call that fucking hot,” groaned Beaman, obviously turned on by the show. “But what do we do about Smith?”

Francine spun his chair and leaned down, her hands gripping his arms as they layed on the arms of the chair and leaned in closer so that she was almost spitting into his face. “We don’t do anything, do you hear me? As far as the Agency knows, we left fifteen minutes ago because nothing was going on and Billy told us to go home. Nobody knows about this except you and me and it stops there, do you understand?”

He stared up at her, eyes wide. “I understand,” he said finally in a hoarse voice. He licked his lips and let his eyes drop for a moment to where she was leaning over him, her breasts almost falling out of her blouse. She’d always thought it was a joke about glasses steaming up, but his actually were and she could see the bulge in his pants growing as they sat there listening to the moans of their friends.  “I understand,” he repeated. “But what’s in it for me to keep quiet?”

She could feel herself getting warm at the unspoken challenge in his voice. She knew that all she really had to do was tell him “Nothing” and leave it at that but instead she found herself leaning in closer and saying in a low voice “My undying gratitude, of course. What else could you need?”

He glanced sideways at the screen where Lee and Amanda had now made it to the bed and Lee was once again sucking at Amanda’s clit, her legs draped over his shoulders and her cries of encouragement clearly audible, not just over the speaker but through the wall.

“Lucky girl,” said Francine without thinking. She could feel her own nipples hardening at the sight of Lee’s fingers tweaking Amanda’s nips above the corset which had been pulled down to free her breasts as he continued to feast. “He is really good at that.” She was so caught up watching the activity on the screen that she hadn’t even realised that she was grinding her own clit against Beaman’s knee.

“I bet I’m better,” said Beaman’s voice in a challenging whisper right beside her ear. She turned her head back towards him in surprise.

“You think you’re better at eating pussy than the biggest lady’s man in the office?” she asked in disbelief.

“Well, when you don’t look like Stetson” he said, “you have to be good at it. And maybe your undying gratitude just isn’t enough for me to keep my mouth shut.”

She caught her breath at the horny look he was giving her. She finally became aware that she was rubbing herself on him and let go of his arms and went to move away but before she could get far enough, he had grabbed her hips and was holding her against the desk.  The sex sounds coming from the next door room were getting to her – it was the only explanation for why she found herself saying “Okay, then show me.”

Beaman went white then dark with flush at the invitation, but when she gave a snort and said “That’s what I thought” and went to move away, he quickly dropped to his knees in front of her and reached up to unzip her skirt and slide it down her legs, letting his fingers trace her silky thighs as he did so, pausing briefly at the scar where she’d been shot the year before, before he leaned in to lick it gently. She was panting in anticipation now, her quiet gasps in counterpoint to the noises coming from the speaker.

His fingers were sliding back up her legs now and he has leaned in to rest his lips against the flimsy lace underwear.

“You’re already soaking through these,” he said with a knowing smile. “That’s promising. So are you more turned on from thinking about what Stetson’s doing next door or how much Mrs. King seems to be enjoying it?” She bit her lip as he slid his fingers into the edges of the lace, then around to cup her bottom and pull her closer to his lips. He continued to exhale warm breaths onto the thick thatch of curly hair as he pushed the lace down her legs, pausing to let her step out of them. She moved to step out of her high heels when he grabbed her ankle.

“Leave them on,” he growled against her swollen flesh and she felt her flesh tingle at the naked want in his voice.

“Natural blond,” he muttered leaning back slightly to study her. “I could win so many office bets right now.”

She grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged his head back to look at him angrily. “Don’t you dare!” she hissed at him.

Ephraim shrugged as he ran his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh. “Who’d believe me?”

She glared at him for a moment then nodded and loosened her grip on his hair.

“On the other hand,” he smirked, “I’m sure I could completely forget about telling anyone what your wet pussy looks like if I knew what the rest of you looks like.”

Francine tilted her head and pretended like she was thinking about it but really her body was burning for his touch and if he hadn’t said anything she would have been pulling off the rest of her clothes herself anyway.

“Fine,” she said finally. “Do you want me to take the rest off or do you want to do the honors?”

Ephraim grinned at her like the cat playing with a mouse. “Oh I think I’d like you to take it off very, very slowly while I do this.” He was sitting back on his heels now and as he finished his sentence, he reached out and began to carefully run his thumb along her wet flesh, pausing to gently circle her clit, with only just enough pressure to arouse her without giving her any satisfaction. She closed her eyes and whimpered at the way he was teasing her.

“You’re dripping on my hand right now, Desmond,” he was mocking her. “I might have to stop and clean up if you don’t do what I want.”

Francine bit back a groan and called on all her Agency training not to buck against his hand uncontrollably. She began unbuttoning her blouse, very slowly as he’d ordered, watching his face as his fingers began to rub faster the more the blouse opened to reveal more flesh until she let it drop off. She stood in front of him, now wearing only a skimpy lace brassiere that matched the panties he’d already removed and her high heels. She watched him lick his lips as she reached around to undo the clasp.

“No,” he suddenly spoke. She stopped and looked at him questioningly. “Slide the straps off first.” She reached up slowly and pulled them down. The Belgian lace of her lingerie which normally felt so soft was like sandpaper now against her erect nipples. “Now slide the cups down.”

She couldn’t believe she was taking orders from Ephraim Beaman of all people but the tone in his voice was making her heart pound in anticipation and she could feel herself getting wetter under his touch.  She could see from his mocking smile that he knew it too, but the way he was clutching the bulge in his pants made it clear this was a 2-way street.

She pushed the lace cups out of the way and began to thumb her nipples, watching with satisfaction as Ephraim’s breath hitched and he gave an involuntary groan.

“I thought you promised to show me your technique,” she said, quickly undoing the bra clasp while he was mute and letting it slide down her arms, until she could slip it over his head and use it to pull him closer to her.

Without a word, he leaned forward and began to tongue her hungrily, flicking hard against her swollen clit. She moaned as he slid two fingers inside her and began rubbing that nervy flesh. She dropped the bra and jammed her fingers into his hair, moaning as she felt her climax building.

“Oh fuck, Beaman, that’s so good.”

She felt his head move slightly under her hands and looked down to see that he had shifted position so that he could see the screen. Twisting her head, she looked at the screen to see that Amanda was kneeling at the top of the bed, hands gripping the headboard as Lee drove into her from behind, his long cock slipping in and out of her in rhythm to her screams of encouragement.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! Oh fuck yes!”

Even without the audio equipment, Francine suspected they’d have been able to make out every word through the walls, but the crystal clarity of their friends’ sex over the speaker was enough to almost make her come too right then and there.

She looked down and realised that Ephraim had undone his pants and was now stroking himself furiously at the same rhythm that Lee was fucking Amanda. She looked back at the screen as Amanda suddenly sat back on Lee’s cock with a scream as he gripped her hips and drove himself into her climax. “Oh God, Amanda, you are so tight. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I love you!” He had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her tight against him as he gave a whimpering moan.

“He’s about to come,” Francine gasped as Ephraim continued to suck and lick her. “He always makes that sound right before he comes.” She was right. Lee had bent Amanda back over the bed and was bent over her, shuddering with his orgasm.

Ephraim groaned against her, his tongue still working her furiously as she writhed against him. She sensed the moment he began to stroke his own cock more quickly and managed to gasp out, “Don’t come! Whatever you do, don’t come!”

His eyes had fluttered open and he looked up at her, through glasses smeared with steam and her juices. He looked like he was already half gone. “Make me come first and if you can do that, then I want to know what noise you make when you come,” she ordered.

He gave a half moan, half whimper, but his hand motion stopped. He began to work on her with renewed effort. He hadn’t exaggerated she realised. He really was better at this than Lee which was amazing because Lee has been almost professional at eating out a girl. She leaned back against the table and gripped it with both hands as her legs began to tremble with the coming climax.

“Oh God, Ephraim, that’s so good, so good.”

It was the first time she'd ever called him by his first name and he could hear the way she was beginning to almost slur her words with arousal and prayed he wouldn’t come just from the sound of her voice saying his name. When he felt her tighten around his fingers, he tightened his lips around her clit and sucked harder. The moan she gave was almost enough to make him come but now he knew how he wanted to come and it wasn’t all over the floor while he was on his knees. He wanted to be balls deep in her when he came.

“Oh fuck yes, like that, right there, harder, oh fuck” She was babbling and then she came apart, almost sliding off the edge of the desk as her orgasm sent her body shuddering and her highheels slipped out from under her.

Ephraim caught her before she could fall and stood up and lifted her carrying her to the bed to set her down before moving to get between her legs. He leaned over to take one breast in his mouth, biting down slightly as he rolled and pinched the other hard. Somehow he’d thought she’d like it a little rough and the way her body arched up under him and the noise she made told him he’d guessed right. He moved back and moved to begin rubbing his length along her lubricated pussy, getting ready to slip inside her heat.

“No,” she muttered, holding him off with one hand as she sat up. He started to answer her angrily but stopped when she went on, reaching out to grab his throbbing erection “You need to get those clothes off. I want to feel all of you.”

He lost a few buttons pulling his shirt over his head too quickly while trying to ignore the way her small hand was sliding up and down his length.

“Holy shit, Ephraim, where have you been hiding that?” she asked as her other hand traced the six pack abs he’d revealed.

“The Agency gym is really handy for working off sexual frustration,” he answered, twitching under her fingers.

“Well, much as I appreciate the effect, I have a much better way to deal with that,” she said, licking her lips.

She leaned forward, letting him go so that she could grasp the waistband of his jeans and boxers and begin to drag them down his legs. Her position gave her access to run her tongue along his length as he groaned and kicked the jeans fully off. She moved closer to run her tongue around his cock head, licking off the pre-cum that was leaking from the slit before moving to take his tip in her mouth.

Now it was his turn to say “No.” She looked up at him with an evil grin and ran her tongue around his head again. “No?” she asked.

“No,” he said more firmly, pushing her back onto the bed. “If you keep doing that, I’ll come all over the back of your throat and you said you wanted to hear me when I came. You won’t hear me if I’m using your ears as handholds.”

“That’s true,” she agreed, reaching up to drag him down on top of her. “Maybe I’ll get to suck you off next time.”

“Next time?” She nodded and Beaman took a moment to thank the gods and Dr. Smith for this unexpected evening before lifting her hips and driving into her, unable to stop the feral moan he gave as she clamped around him. “Oh fuck Desmond, you feel so good.” He began to rock against her as she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, encouraging him with breathless whimpers, her fingers digging into his ass as if she could force him deeper. He realised somehow she was still wearing those high heels and unbelievably it made him harder.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with her voice squeaking in his ear and her body tightening around him with every thrust. What he hadn’t expected was the screaming sound that told him Francine was coming again. As she arched her back, moaning, her head thrashing against the covers, he felt his balls tighten and then the shock that ran right up his spine and then he was coming, clutching her close. He thought he might have been saying her name but his vision had narrowed to only being able to see her face and he couldn’t hear anything except the way she was screaming his name as he collapsed on top of her.

Next door, Lee and Amanda were curled together under the covers, listening to the muffled sounds next door that could only be one thing. “Someone’s having a good time,” chuckled Lee.

“Not as good as we are,” answered his wife, running her fingers up and down his abs and watching his cock twitching appreciatively.

“No, probably not,” he agreed, bending his head to kiss her.

Francine was still waiting for her heart rate to slow when she managed to gasp out, “No fair, Beaman.  I didn’t get to hear what you sound like when you come.”

“Maybe next time,” he answered her in a smug tone, running his tongue along the pulse he could see pounding against the fair skin of her neck.

“Yeah, maybe next time,” she managed to breathe out.

There was a flicker on the screen that was still on across the room as Lee turned out the light in their room.

“We need to get rid of that tape,” said Francine.

“Yeah,” agreed Ephraim. “Or we could keep it.” She lifted her head to stare at him, blue eyes wide. “Just for us. Come on, that was seriously hot – how could we erase that?”

Francine’s mind flashed back to the mental image of Amanda arching off the wall while she ground herself against Lee’s face. How was she going to look either of them in the eye at work after seeing that? But Beaman was right, that had been fucking hot to watch. She realised he was still watching her, a smile on his face as he watched all those thoughts go across her face.

“No, we should erase it,” she said firmly. “That wouldn’t be right.” He began to nod in agreement, looking miserably disappointed until she reached down to cup his balls and whispered “But if you want to go get all the equipment after they leave in the morning, we could make our own. You know, just for us. Because then I’d have a recording of what you sound like when you come.”

She began to giggle as she felt his cock twitch to life against her hand, only to be stopped by Ephraim pulling her in close and beginning to kiss her thoroughly.


End file.
